


Póker

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Strip Poker, Un poco de NSFW
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cerveza, dos chicos aburridos, un juego y ropa de por medio. ¿Quién será el ganador?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Póker

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz día después de Navidad. Este corto tiene relación con el anterior ;D

 

La noche se había refrescado un poco cuando llegaron al apartamento del castaño. En cuanto entraron por la ventana, el mercenario se puso a inspeccionar la pequeña habitación: posters de supehéroes en las paredes, una cama individual en el rincón y junto a esta una sencilla mesa con una laptop y varios bubblehead* de los vengadores.  
<Ese no es un vengador>  
[¡¡Somos… erh… eres tu!!]  
"¿Eh?"-justo cuando iba a mirar más detenidamente las figuras el arácnido lo llamó  
-De acuerdo, lo prometido es deuda, me trajiste cerveza, ahora te dejaré dormir conmigo, es decir: en mi apartamento, en mi sillón…  
-¿Cómo? cuando dije que quería dormir contigo…¡¡¡ no me refería a eso!!!  
-Debiste ser más específico mi querido Deadpool.  
-No se vale, ¡¡eso es trampa!!-se tiró al suelo e hizo pataletas como niño chiquito- ¡¡voto por voto!!, ¡¡la autora me mintió, dijo que habría porno!!  
Peter frunció un poco el ceño y tomó una pequeña sabana que yacía olvidada en el fondo de su armario. Pateó un poco las costillas del mayor y salió del cuarto.  
-¿Quieres dormir aquí sí o no?  
___________________________________________________

  
La puerta se cerró con un sonoro portazo seguido del ruido de algo pesado caer sobre el suelo. Wolverine agradecía que Stark hubiera alfombrado el piso de sus apartamentos, o de otra forma aquello le habría dolido un montón. Se acomodó sobre su espalda y un cansado gruñido escapó de sus labios.  
-No me vendría nada mal una cerveza- se levantó levemente sobre sus codos y miró en dirección a la cocina- bueno, en un rato- y volvió a recostarse sobre el suelo.

__________________________________________________

 

-¡Esto no es justo Spideyboy!

-La vida nunca es justa Wade- le dio un sorbo a su cerveza y soltó una risilla al ver el puchero que el mayor hacía

-Pido una apelación

-No es un juicio y aunque lo fuera, dudo que algún juez te la diera.

Sentados uno frente al otro en el sillón y cerveza en mano parecerían un par de amigos hablando de trivialidades; de no ser porque ambos aun llevaban puestos sus trajes y sus máscaras solo dejaban visibles sus bocas. Una buena parte del piso estaba llena de latas, bolsas de doritos y cajas de pizza. El castaño las miró por un momento, pensando en el trabajo que le resultaría mañana levantarse y limpiar aquel mugrero. Y entonces, otra excelente idea se le ocurrió.

-¡¡¡Ya se!!! ¿Por qué no jugamos un rato para matar el tiempo…?

-Juguemos a Simón dice y yo soy Simón y digo que bailes la macarena- un golpe a mano abierta de Peter le hizo soltar dos lagrimones- ¡¡Ouchie!!

-Yo pensaba más bien en un juego de cartas, como Póker o Black Jack idiota.

-Póker suena bastante bien para mi… pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Debe ser Póker de prendas muajajajajajajaja- el mercenario rio como desquiciado ante su propuesta

-De acuerdo- contestó el menor con un encogimiento de hombros

<o0o>

[¡¡¿¿Aceptó??!! ¿Qué clase de OCC es esto?]

-Seguro Spidey~dey~dey~- al ver que el otro asentía carraspeó un poco- Pero debo advertirte que soy muy bueno Baby boy

-Oh, tranquilo Wade- acercó su rostro al cuello del mercenario, casi a nada de acariciarlo con sus labios- yo también soy muy bueno…

__________________________________________________

El pelinegro se levantó por fin del suelo tronando todos sus músculos y caminando tranquilamente hacia la nevera. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios cuando abrió la puerta, pero de inmediato la cerró y sus cejas se juntaron hasta casi convertirse en una. Abrió de nuevo el refrigerador y extrajo un trozo de papel de donde se suponia estarían sus amadas cervezas.

_Wolvy, compañero, disculpa por tomar tu reserva extra especial de cervezas Holandesas, pero realmente era una emergencia. Pero tranquilo, podrás canjear el cupón (que dejo pegado junto a la leche) por una caja de sopa de pollo_

_Con amor Deadpool._

Su rostro se tiño mientras convertía en confeti la nota.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

___________________________________________________

"De acuerdo, esto no es como lo tenía planeado"

[Es muy bueno, muy bueno]

<Y sexy, mira esos bíceps, esas piernas… creo que nos dará una hemorragia nasal>

-Te dije que era muy bueno en esto sexy Spidey jojojojo- miró sin descaró la desnudez de su acompañante

-No me dirás que yo tampoco soy bueno en lo que hago Wade jijijiji

Y era cierto, el se encontraba en la misma situación que el joven héroe: ni una sola prenda cubría su cuerpo aparte de la máscara y un anormal sonrojo se extendía por su pecho. Quizá la cerveza especial de Wolverine se llamaba así por el alto grado de alcohol que poseía, sumado a las 2 botellas de vodka que cada uno tenía en su sistema.

-Es el todo o nada mi Spidey, recuerda el tratoooo~ el que pierda hará cualquier cosa que el ganador desee.

-No lo he olvidado Wadey~~- le dio una última ojeada a sus cartas y soltó una risilla traviesa

-A la de tres… una *hic* dos y tres!!!!

Ambos chicos pusieron sus cartas sobre la mesa y un alegre  _¡¡GANÉ!!_  se escuchó en la sala.


End file.
